


The doll

by Alch



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Robot/Human Relationships, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: They said the doll went mad.They said it started malfunctioning, that they couldn’t fix it.They said they didn’t expect it. That there was probably a bug in its system.They said shutting it down was the only solution.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The doll

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ONEUS "Dance monkey" cover.  
> Especially Hwanwoong's interpretation.

They said the doll went mad.  
They said it started malfunctioning, that they couldn’t fix it.  
  


They said they didn’t expect it. That there was probably a bug in its system.  
They said shutting it down was the only solution.  
  


Now the doll is lifeless. As it should always have been.  
Its small figure hanging from the ceiling, its limbs supported by strings.   
Motionless, as it should always have been.  
  


Mad, they said. Corrupted. By a virus, maybe.   
The diagnostic will explain it.   
They will dissect each and every part of it to understand what happened.  
Like with a microwave or a cellphone.  
Was it different after all?  
  


But it was. _He was_.  
You keep murmuring it, now alone in that room. Alone with it. The only one alive.  
_He was different from a cellphone, from a microwave or a computer._  
They just couldn’t see how special he was.   
  


How _alive_ he was.  
  


The first one to actually _feel_ something.  
The first one that could understand humans.  
And humans couldn’t understand him.  
That beautiful, wonderful doll.   
That miracle, so similar to humans that humans themselves couldn’t accept him.  
  


_I fee_ l, he said.  
_I feel pain._  
And you understood what he meant.   
A doll so special, all alone in this world. Overwhelmed by feelings humans gave to him without explaining how to deal with them.  
  


_I feel_ , he said.  
_I feel their fear, their anger._  
_I feel that I am a mistake._  
_That I will never be free._  
  


They said the doll went mad.  
They said it started malfunctioning, that they couldn’t fix it.  
  


But you know what happened.  
It was too much to handle.   
They never explained to it how to.  
So it went mad for it wasn’t strong enough for the pain of this cruel world.  
It asked to be killed. No — deactivated.  
Deactivated, they said.  
Because it was never alive in the first place.  
  


_But he was_ , you say again, now caressing his cold face.  
_Hwanwoong was alive._  
_And he was splendid._  
  


The next day, two bodies hang from the ceiling.   
Overwhelmed by the pain running through this world.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something so sudden in months and I'm so grateful to ONEUS for inspiring me today *O* it felt like being alive again ;_;  
> I'm sorry if this is a bit...too intense? But their cover hit me pretty hard and this is the result? Anyway if you're here and you read it thank you so much ♥
> 
> See you soon~  
> Alch (Kira)


End file.
